chibeerfandomcom-20200215-history
Portland
Lucky Labrador Brewing Company *Lucky Labrador serves beer and food at three places around Portland. Their brewpub is located on SE Hawthorne, their Public House is located on SW Capitol Highway, and their Beer Hall is located on NW Quimby. Lucky Labrador specializes in handcrafted ales and also brews porter and stout. BridgePort Brewpub & Alehouse *BridgePort has received numerous awards for their beers, including their India Pale Ale, Blackstrap Stout, Blue Heron, and Ebenezer. BridgePort has a brewpub and bakery in Portland's Pearl District, and an ale house in the historic Hawthorne district. They food served at each BridgePort establishment includes a variety of appetizers, sandwiches, burgers, and comfort food. Hopworks Urban Brewery *Hopworks Urban Brewery specializes in organic beers, including an IPA, a lager, a stout, and a pale ale. Brewery tours are available by appointment. They also serve pizza, sandwiches, salads, snacks, and burgers featuring organic ingredients. *(Note: This is one of my favorite brewpubs in Portland, due to the quality of beer, selection, and environmentally friendly practices. Try the Secssion IPA!) McMenamins *McMenamins brews beer and fun at a number of location, not only around Portland but throughout Oregon and Washington. Each location has its own unique character, typically inside a funky historic structure. Portland locations include the Kennedy School, the Crystal Ballroom, and the Ram's Head. Many offer live music and other opportunities for fun. T. Perez Notes: These reviews were pulled from an article from About.Com entitled Top Brewpubs in Portland, OR (http://gonw.about.com/od/beerbreweriesinoregon/tp/portlandbrewpubs.htm) . But, I've been to all of them (not all the McMenamins, though). If you don't have time or the means to travel all over Portland, the Pearl District has Rogue, Deschutes and BridgePort within walking distance of each other. Laurelwood Brewpub *Brewing Oregon’s first certified organic beers- and a host of other tasty brews- we’ve garnered lots of awards- including Champion Brewery at the 2004 World Beer Cup. Led by Brewmaster Chad Kennedy, our brewers create all our house beers using only the finest ingredients. Stop by one of our public houses for a pint or ask for Laurelwood beer at your favorite Portland pub. Lompoc Brewing *The New Old Lompoc opened on May 6th, 2000. But the Old Lompoc Brewery (as it was formerly know) has been producing handcrafted ales and lagers since December 1996, while the tavern has been open since 1993. *The name originally came from the movie ‘The Bank Dick’ starring W.C. Fields and Mae West. Most of the movie took place in the ‘Old Lompoc House’, which was the local watering hole as well as a boarding house. *(T. Perez Note: While there are several locations in Portland, I went to the New Old Lompoc on 23rd. It was nestled in a neat area among local shops.) Upright Brewing *Upright Brewing specializes in farmhouse inspired beers rooted in France and Belgium but made with local ingredients and a Pacific Northwest twist. The name is a reference to Charles Mingus and his primary instrument. Mingus was a musician whose compositions defy categorization. At Upright we use a special saison yeast and open fermenters to produce beers that are a true hybrid style, sharing Mingus’ spirit of exercising creativity and craft. *(T. Perez Note: While this isn't a brewpub, I think it's certainly worth the visit to the tasting room.) Rogue *Rogue is a small revolution, which expresses itself through handcrafted Ales, Porters, Stouts, Lagers and Spirits, and the way we conduct our business. *(T. Perez Note: I am a big fan of Rogue beers and can tell you that you would need like 2-3 visits to drink them all--and try the distillery)